The present invention relates to a camera carrying device and, in particular, to a device for rotatably mounting a camera on a person.
Camera carrying devices are well known, the simplest being a strap, secured to a camera, which allows a person to carry the camera around his or her neck or shoulder. However, the strap allows the camera to swing freely about the person. The camera may therefore become damaged upon impact with the person or another object. The strap may also become entangled with either the camera, the person, or another object and consequently interfere with the person's ability to take a picture. To overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings numerous body-mounted camera cases have been developed. Carrying a camera disposed within a body-mounted camera case removes the need to have a strap secured to the camera. However, body-mounted camera cases are also limiting. The time required to remove the camera from within the case may prevent a person from taking a desired picture, particularly in situations where the scene is fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,749 to Oliva discloses a multi-purpose holster apparatus that may be used to carry a camera, and which offers an alternative to traditional camera straps and cases. The holster apparatus disclosed by Oliva comprises a frame (20) that is received on a belt or a waistband. A sleeve (24) is integrally formed with and protrudes from the frame (20). The sleeve (24) is designed for releasable engagement with an interlocking plate (36). The interlocking plate (36) supports threaded bolt (31) which is designed to fit into a threaded female tripod receiver of a camera. Accordingly, the holster apparatus disclosed by Oliva may be used to carry a camera on the waist. However, it is awkward for a person to carry a larger camera, similar to the type used by a professional photographer, on their waist. Furthermore, it is difficult for a person to operate certain features of a camera since the camera is neither rotatable nor at chest level.
There is therefore a need for an improved camera carrying device.